Midnight Hour
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Riley has always believed that she was only half human but when Gabriel finds his way through her defenses and into her heart how long can she keep her secrets hidden? AU-Riley is a Werewolf. Not a crossover with OUAT. Riliel. Chap 5 Up :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If constantly obsessing over a show to the point of insanity means I own it then yes otherwise….well let's just say it won't be pretty.**

**A/N: I am really not sure how I feel about this idea but the plot bunny turned vicious and started threatening me. At least it will help to pass the time until we hear news about season 2 (I refuse to even admit that it could possibly be cancelled.)**

Her claws dug into the moist earth as she pounded through the forest, dodging trees as if they were made of air. The moon was full and bright, casting a glow that sent ripples of delight streaming across her fur. Tonight it would be her salvation. Smells whipped past her noise and she sorted through them with ease, distinguishing each and determining that they were not worth the time though she longed to follow them, her instincts telling her to hunt whatever lay at the end. The night lay ahead full of possibilities and with the wolf in control it would be easy to just run further into the forest and never return but she had long since learnt that she was as much Riley as she wolf, perhaps over time they had become the same thing. Never the less she relinquished full control for the night of the moon, giving into her instincts and running free.

When the light of morning broke through the darkness she trotted through the last of the trees. Hints of moonlight lingered but the time had come to return. At first the change had been one of the most difficult parts, agonising pain shooting through her as her bones shifted, waking up in a strange place with no memory of the night before. Monster, they called her. Even now the word sent shivers down her spine but she had learned to accept what she was and only by doing so could she control it. The shift was barely noticeable, her form shifting from four legs to two. Parts of the wolf remained though the effects were not as prominent; she barely noticed her heightened sense of smell or protective nature not to mention ability to heal, something that had come in handy more than a few times. There was only one thing she required from her job: one night off every full moon. At first her superiors had looked at her as if she were insane but over time she proved herself so they eventually ignored it.

She pulled out the sweatshirt, track pants and sneakers she had kept hidden behind a log and made quick work of dressing. To anyone she passed on the sidewalk she looked like a regular early morning jogger, just the way she liked it. The distance between the edge of the forest and civilisation seemed like nothing but to her it separated two worlds andin the back of her mind she feared that the day would come where that line disappeared. Shrugging it off as she had done hundreds of times before she began a slow jog back, covering the distance easily and before she fully realised it she was home.

One thing that had become apparent when she had first become a lycanthrope was that the morning after was never pleasant and this morning was no different. She had built up a tolerance to raw meat but no amount of exposure could keep away the sick feeling that usually accompanied her little…midnight snacks. Thankfully this time it had only been a rabbit she had hunted and although she did feel slightly bad about it there were worse options. Despite her stomach's protests it stayed down and she was grateful: throwing up first thing in the morning sucked.

After a quick shower and change of clothes it was six am: time to call Gabriel. A small smile crossed her face as she hit speed dial 1 and listened to the rings. She counted barely three before his voice came over the line: groggy but still with that same teasing edge she had come to expect from him.

"Morning sunshine" she said, putting on her best cheery voice because she knew how much it annoyed him.

"Is it" he replied, inserting mock annoyance into his voice. "You know these morning calls are starting to sound awfully like an alarm."

"Well if you were to set yours once in a while I wouldn't always wake you up"

"Awww, and miss the delightful sound of your voice" she chuckled at his flirty tone, adding in an eye roll even though he couldn't see it.

"You hungry?" he asked, giving her open invitation to breakfast but her stomach immediately churned in response.

"I…ah already ate"

"Oh, ok then" he replied, hurt evident in his voice. She felt a pang of guilt but what else could she do, tell her partner she had turned into a wolf and eaten an innocent bunny?

"What are your plans for today?" she asked to change the topic. They had a rare day off thanks to a successful mission.

"Checking up on me already"

"Fine don't tell me"

"I won't" she heard his slight chuckle, her own laugh bubbling out in response.

"You wound me Riley"

"You'll survive"

She could see his form moving through the kitchen and she watched from the balcony, shaking her head at their banter.

"I know how much you enjoy my shirtless form but really, do you have to stare?" His face appeared in the window and she shot him a look but the knowing smirk remained firmly in place, dimples and all. She willed her hormones under control; he was her protectee after all even if she did…appreciate his looks on occasion.

"Just doing my job" she replied and even to her own ears it sounded a lot like an excuse. Damn him and his charming smile.

"I don't remember admiring your partner being in the manual" She glared at him and his smirk widened. Feeling a little devious she somewhat shyly replied "New addition."

He laughed and the corners of her mouth tugged up in response. Something about the sound stirred the wolf inside her and she gave a small hum.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked once the laughter died down. It was a poor excuse and both of them knew it but neither commented, not really wanting to think about what it meant.

"Sure" she replied, "be there in 5." He sent her his signature charm smile and she did her best to convince herself that it had absolutely no effect on her, protectee echoing in the back of her mind.

3 minutes later she walked through his door and a cup of coffee was unceremoniously thrust into her hand by a still shirtless Gabriel. She wondered if he had noticed or perhaps-and was more likely-he was teasing her. As if he was echoing her thoughts he said in that same cheeky tone "enjoying the view".

"What view?" she quipped but she knew she had been caught staring-again. What was wrong with her? His eyes studied her for a moment and she resisted the urge to growl at him. He must have noticed her discomfort because he looked away and she relaxed slightly. She knew he didn't mean it as a challenge but sometimes it was hard to fight her instincts.

"So what are your plans for today" he asked, giving her an out. "Don't tell me you plan on working."

"Hey, I can have fun" she was pretty sure that her run through the woods proved that not that she could tell him.

"Really" he replied sceptically and she sent him a glare. "Prove it. Come bowling with me" His look was challenging and part of her wanted to accept it-she was never one to back down but the wolf didn't like it, taking it as a challenge to her authority. It was always the worst around the full moon when the wolf refused to be submissive. In the end it was the part of her that wanted to spend time with him (not that she would ever admit it) that one out.

"You're on but be prepared to lose"

"You wish" He drained the rest of his cup and disappeared into his bedroom returning a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Try not to be too disappointed" he said earning him an eye roll as they headed out.

**A/N: Should I continue or just leave it here? Is it good, bad or just my crazy ramblings?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *Looks around suspiciously as she smuggles Josh and Megan out of the building* Ha, take that CBS now they are mine *grows threateningly until police back off*

You can tell I do not own Intelligence by the effect that it is having on my sanity.

**A/N: Firstly thank-you so much for all your feedback, you have no idea how much that means to me. Just to clarify this is not a crossover with Once Upon a Time; there will be nothing to do with that in this. **

The drive to the bowling centre was pretty uneventful, save for a few not so subtle remarks from Gabriel. He just couldn't leave the staring thing alone yet somehow his teasing never seemed to cross that invisible line between them. Despite her earlier unease the wolf inside her liked Gabriel, trusted him. To her he was part of the pack and she would do anything for him. This went deeper than with any other protectee whether he knew it or not. She guessed that he did in his own way.

"You ok, you went quiet on me?" he said, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking" she replied, turning her gaze from the parking lot, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring look.

"About…" he prodded gently. How did he always do that she wondered, know when she was lying and when to push. He always saw through her so well and she felt a pang of guilt for not being entirely honest with him. But, she reasoned, she would have told him if it was possible. That helped calm her thoughts but like always she still felt bad. Part of her longed for someone she could talk to and be open with but the local pack had quickly kicked her out, seeing her as a threat and ever since then she had always been careful to keep her head down.

"Work" she knew he would see through the lie but hopefully he would let it go, which he reluctantly did as he placed a hand on her back and gently ushered her in. The centre, like most bowling places reeked of junk food and feet. They quickly paid, grabbing their shoes from the bored looking teenager as they made their way towards the flashing lights and music of the lanes. All were free despite it being a Sunday and while Riley was grateful it also meant that all Gabriel's attention would be focused on her. It was getting harder and harder to fool him, no-one knew her as well as he did. Even though this was not a new revelation it constantly surprised her whenever it popped up in her traitorous thoughts.

They traded their shoes for the specialised bowling ones in silence. She tried not to think about how many people had touched them but so many scents wafted up and she shifted uncomfortably. Gabriel was watching her curiously and he sent her a concerned look when she met his eyes. She ducked her head, letting her hair hide her face.

"Riley" she sighed and looked up at him.

"What's going on? You're a little….off today. Are you sure everything's ok?" His eyes held nothing but concern for her and it sent a pang through her heart.

"I'm fine" she said, the words a little harsher than she had intended. He didn't flinch and met her gaze steadily.

"You can talk to me" his words held no expectation and she relaxed slightly.

"I'll be fine" This time she met his gaze without hesitation and whatever he must have seen in his eyes satisfied him but she could still see the unasked question in his gaze. He was still worried about her but he was giving her space.

"Well what are we sitting around here for then?" she laughed and his eyed crinkled at her in return, both glad to be back to their regular banter. Gabriel walked over to the ball rack and picked up what must have been the third heaviest ball, holding it up no doubt showing off. She smiled internally and with a newfound confidence she marched over, inserting a slight sway to her hips. His eyes followed her movements as she easily picked up the next ball, holding it up as if it was a basketball. The look of utter bewilderment on his face was almost comical and she struggled not to laugh. That was another advantage of lycanthropy: strength. There was no way he was going to beat her however never one to be outdone he tried anyway, going down the end and picking up the heaviest ball. He held it up in triumph but she could see the muscles in his arms struggling with the effort. She shook her head at him, putting aside her ball and plucking it from his hands.

"Pick your jaw up Gabriel" she teased. Riley knew she was toeing the line and had probably gone a little too far but the look on his face was totally worth it.

"I knew you took fitness seriously but really? Since when can you do that?" She merely smiled at him in reply; glad to have the upper hand for once.

This didn't last long however. Half way through their little tournament she had come to learn that while she was good at bowling Gabriel was better. Her aim was good but he seemed to know how to spin the ball just the right amount in order to knock the pins over. Not to mention that watching him was rather…distracting. Not that she had been looking. And she certainly had not been watching the way he would study the pins like they were his opponent or the way his brow would crease as he considered the best strategy. Or the way his muscles would tense as he held the ball, pulling back and sliding it down the lane with ease. And she most definitely did not enjoy the nice view of his ass.

She blamed it on the moon.

Gabriel, being Gabriel of course noticed the looks he had been getting from his partner and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Your turn" he said after he had caught her staring again. The flustered look on his regularly composed partner's face made the corners of his mouth tip up in a smile. She made sure her elbow came into contact with his stomach when she walked past.

"Well it's hardly my fault you were staring" Riley sent him a glare in reply. She could feel his eyes on her and she used that to her advantage, extending parts of her movements ever so slightly as she took her turn.

The ball rolled down the lane and collided with the pins in a crash of victory. Strike. She turned to Gabriel just in time to catch his eyes on her and she smiled knowingly at him.

Riley 1-Gabriel 0

This continued on for the rest of the game, both partners unaware of how far they had gone until they were standing toe to toe, barely a breath apart. All Riley could smell was his scent and she barely resisted the urge to burrow into his warmth. His eyes were dark as they gazed into hers and she gave a shudder. It wasn't until Riley's phone untimely started to ring the two jumped apart, the chip in Gabriel's head alerting him to a phone call from Lillian moments later. The pair shared a look between them, equal parts apology and disappoint. Their day off was over.

**A/N: I think they were slightly out of character in this chapter but I was having way too much fun with them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I have been sick :(**

**If any of you are interested I have a full length completed story out called As the World Looks On and I would love it if you checked it out :)**

One month later

"Gabriel" Riley growled, hands firmly planted on her hips, tone dripping in warning. Her glare was hot enough even Lillian would have been intimidated had she been there. The man in question gave no indication of fear, glaring stubbornly right back. That was a personality trait both Agents possessed and while it had proved helpful in many situations it didn't exactly constitute arguments.

Especially when they were standing across the road from a warehouse belonging to several drug dealers armed to the teeth with goodness knows what and he had the stupid idea of going in and taking a look around. Yeah, because that would really end well. Why was it that when Gabriel said he wanted to go for a run she agreed? And how was it they ended up in this district in the first place where they coincidentally came across all this? Damn it, she should have known better but it was too late to turn back now.

"No" he replied firmly, matching her tone. Part of him was well aware that Riley was right and it had been a stupid idea in the first place but his pride prevented him from telling her so. That and the fact that she possessed the unique ability to get under his skin, something that he admired despite the fact that it never failed to annoy him.

"Gabriel" she said again, mildly exasperated. Arguing with him was akin to arguing with a brick wall: nothing penetrated. They didn't pay her enough for this.

"It will never work" she spoke slowly, as if talking to a child (and in some ways she was.)

"Of course it will" he replied. She sighed, running a hand loosely through her already messed up hair. Closing her eyes and willing Lillian, wherever she was to give her the patience to deal with him she offered the only thing she could: a compromise.

"Oh" he said when she finished explaining the details, raising an eyebrow. It took a considerate amount of willpower not to just handcuff him to his desk every morning and be done with all of this. He could be so infuriating sometimes and right now the wolf inside her wanted nothing more than to growl him into submission. Drawing on what little patience she had left (which was admittedly not much) she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she considered him.

"It's this or nothing" Her stare was challenging and as much as Gabriel wanted to glare back something about her posture was sending up alarm bells.

"Fine" he grumbled, defeated. She could have just about done a happy dance at that point but knowing any sign of victory would change his mind she kept the smile off her face, indicating him to stay behind her as they put this (completely stupid) plan in place.

* * *

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She felt warm and comfortable, her mind pleasantly foggy. The wolf inside her hummed, a feeling of safety washing over her. She could feel a heartbeat beneath her ear, a familiar scent assaulting her senses.

_Mmmmm, Gabriel_

_Wait, What?_

_Crap_

Riley shot up, immediately regretting it as her head spun. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, ignoring the pounding in her head as her stomach lurched. And then, barely a second later her thoughts aligned and it hit her: Gabriel, warehouse, drugs, and a sweet smelling cloth being pressed over her mouth. Lillian was going to kill them, that's if the drug dealers didn't do it first. She should have paid closer attention but it was so close to the moon and there were so many smells to sort through she had been a second too late. She felt Gabriel shift beside her and moved her hand to shake him awake (and scold him for all he was worth) but it caught on something hard and metallic. She tugged experimentally, causing Gabriel to groan.

_Oh, No_

_Please no_

One quick glance down confirmed her fear: they were handcuffed. Together. His right hand to her left one. They had to get out of these immediately. There was no way she could stay handcuffed to him, he would drive her crazy, not to mention the moon was only 2 days away and she could already feel the moonlight sending goose bumps over her flesh. She could probably tear through them but it would hurt and Gabriel was already awake. Maybe she could chew through them.

"Riley" He said, struggling into a sitting position. His voice was hoarse, hair adorably sleep mused and the stubble from this morning still gracing his chin. She quickly glanced away, swallowing thickly. He was her protectee for goodness sake, she shouldn't be thinking about him like that. No wonder she had been distracted but they couldn't afford that luxury, especially not now.

"This is all your fault" she snapped. When in doubt: deflect. He would likely catch her out but she was just angry enough to pull it off with enough conviction to have him immediately denying it. She merely glared at him until he stopped talking.

"Whose idea was this?" Her words dripped danger like caramel and he wondered if he had crossed the line to angry. As fun as pushing her buttons was Riley angry was definitely not a pleasant prospect.

"Mine" he admitted begrudgingly, giving her his best charming smile and showing his dimples, reminding himself that she would only sense panic. It was at this moment that he tried to move his hand and discovered what she had minutes before. _Well this isn't so bad_ his traitorous mind snickered and he immediately shot down all the thoughts that followed of Riley cuffed in an entirely different situation. He should not be thinking of his partner that way, especially not when they were in danger.

"We need to find a way out of here" he said, glancing around the bare room. It appeared to be some kind of small office space. They were lying in the centre of the floor and all the windows were at least twice his height up. The door appeared to be solid metal and he was willing to bet bolted on the outside.

"No kidding" she replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. Yep, she was definitely angry at him.

"Look I'm just as unhappy about this as you are" the look she shot him said otherwise but he continued on "but right now we need to find a way out of this before Lillian finds out." She knew he was right but she shot him one last warning look to put him in his place before she turned away to run a critical eye over the room they were in. Finding no way out but out except the windows she gestured for Gabriel to follow her. After a bit of manoeuvring (and cursing) she managed to pull him behind her over to the wall. The windows were nearly twice their height but there were two of them and if he could lift her up high enough she could grab the ledge and pull him up behind her. Apparently the drug dealers thought handcuffing them was enough because they had been kind enough to leave the windows open.

Getting up there was easier said than done. His hand was firmly clasped in hers to stop the cuffs from digging in (at least that's what she kept telling herself), her feet on his shoulders as he held his cuffed hand up as high as possible, his other hand supporting her balance.

"Ow, geez"

"Stop moving"

"Well stand still"

"Ug, Gabriel"

By some miracle they managed to stay in place long enough for her to reach upwards, her fingers barely brushing against the ledge.

"I've almost got it, stand on your toes so I can reach" she said.

"Are you kidding me, we'll topple right over" he snapped back.

"Well maybe if you had some balance"

"Hey, don't blame it on me if you're too short" He clamped his mouth shut, realising how it sounded.

"Riley, I…"

"Don't; let's just get out of here" he detected barely a hint of sadness in her voice but it was enough to make him feel guilty. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?

"Ok. I'm going to lean against the wall and then rise up, try not to hurt yourself" She braced herself as they moved the last few millimetres and she gripped the edge of the ledge in triumph.

"Got it"

"Now let's hope all that strength training of yours pays off" He winced, mentally scolding himself. He was digging himself into a deeper hole and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to get out. But she was just so damn distracting; especially when he had a particularly nice view…_Nope, not going there._

"I'm going up, ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

She lifted them with ease and a surprising amount of grace. Sure she had lifted a bowling ball but this was two awkwardly shaped heavy objects, he was kind of awed.

But that was quickly overcome with fear when he realised exactly why the drug dealers hadn't bothered to close the windows.

**A/N: Do you know what would be completely amazing? A review. Or a hug from Josh Holloway. A girl can dream…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel bad about the lack of updates so here is another chapter :)**

They were met by two mean and hungry looking Rottweilers, who were snarling at them directly below the window. Riley felt the wolf inside her react to the threat, a growl tearing itself from her throat, low and menacing. It prickled along Gabriel's spine as he felt her body tense, muscles coiling and shifting. The dogs barked but backed up a few steps, sensing her as a threat bigger than themselves.

"Riley" Gabriel nudged her shoulder in alarm. She made a small sound of acknowledgement but her eyes remained firmly locked onto the dogs as she continued to growl.

"We need to get out of here now" He nudged her harder this time and when she looked at him he wasn't sure what to make of it, almost falling off the ledge they were precariously balanced on. But whatever he had seen in her eyes was gone almost as soon as it came. He swallowed and pointed to across the warehouse. It had been emptied out and she followed his line of sight to a series of wires and coils, packed onto a solid object: a bomb.

"Crap" she mumbled. "Can you hack the timer with the chip?"

"No can do, its old school"

"Just our luck. Let's move" Before he could stop her she jumped off the ledge, landing gracefully. Thanks to the cuffs he was pulled down after her, landing a lot harder than he would have liked. The dogs immediately closed in and in a moment of panic he tried to drag her away but Riley stayed put. Gabriel wasn't entirely sure what happened next but she growled again, shoulders hunching as she glared at the dogs. They whimpered, halting their forwards progress. She edged around them, keeping herself between them and Gabriel as she made her way out as fast as she dared. Wolf was mad, wolf wanted to fight, to tear into their flesh and show them he was hers and she barely kept control over herself, feeling her instincts fighting against her.

The second they were free of the doors she grabbed his hand and bolted for the tree line, barely ducking behind and covering him before the blast hit, knocking both of them over. She could feel the heat on her back, small objects hitting her and burning through her flesh. Thankfully the wounds were only shallow and healed in a matter of seconds. She was breathing heavily and thankfully he was breathing under her. It was then she noticed just how close they were and shifted, climbing off him whilst telling herself not to be too disappointed.

"Riley" he mumbled, sounding a lot quieter than she should, his tone alarming her.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently, kneeling beside him.

"I…I can't see anything"

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Lillian's tone was sharp and it sent shivers down her spine. She held back a whimper, swallowing and with some reluctance meeting her boss's eyes. Lillian was in charge, she was authority and it was intimidating.

"I tried to stop him but you know how stubborn he can be" She managed to keep her tone even but had to tear her eyes away from Lillian's scrutinizing gaze.

"You are here to protect him and that's exactly what I expect you to do"

"I know Lillian" She looked down in shame, not knowing what else to say. Lillian almost felt bad for her, after all she really had tried but sometimes Gabriel's stubbornness got the better of him and pulled those around him down. He had been better since Riley had been recruited, she couldn't be faulted there.

"Like it or not it happened Riley, let's move forewords and learn from our mistakes. Gabriel is going to be fine, Doctor Cassidy said that the blindness is only temporary and is a direct result of him looking at the explosion. The chip hasn't been affected and there was no way you could have prevented that, it's on him. Now no doubt he is going to be a pain in the ass until he can see again, which according to Cassidy should be within a couple of days so in the meantime he is to stay with you and you are to keep a close eye on him, are we clear?" her tone left no room for argument and Riley swallowed thickly.

"Is there a problem?" Lillian asked after Riley remained silent. Her tone had taken on the sharp tone again and she shrunk back.

"Well Lillian, I…" she trailed off as the rest of the sentence refused to come out. None of her other bosses had been this intimidating but over their time together Lillian had become part of her pack, the hierarchy and she was angry, in a wolf pack that meant a fight, possibly to the death and though she knew Lillian wasn't a wolf and would never do that she couldn't help the fear that came along with it.

"I am well aware of your requirements Agent Neil but right now Gabriel needs you" Riley had no choice but to agree. The moon was in less than two days and there was no way he could be anywhere near her when she changed. What was she going to do?

* * *

Seeing no other option she followed Lillian's orders and took Gabriel home with her. It took some manoeuvring and quite a bit of teamwork to lead him carefully to the car and then to her doorway but they managed it, Gabriel giving her his full trust. Once they were inside getting Gabriel settled into the guest room was surprisingly easy, save for a few minor mishaps. He let go of her elbow and felt the edge of the bed, gingerly sitting down. It was clear he was miserable though whether it was because he couldn't see or a result of the thorough scolding Lillian gave him earlier she wasn't sure but one thing she did know: misery loves company.

"Beer?" she offered. He nodded and she left to grab the requested object, returning moments later with 2 bottles, nudging his elbow to lead him into the lounge room.

"Riley?" he said once they were comfortably seated across from one another.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I backed you into a corner and if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened" his tone was full of apology. She shook her head, realising a moment later he couldn't see it she said "I know Gabriel, its ok. I should have stopped you"

"Well I didn't give you much of a say"

"No you didn't" They laughed and she clicked their bottles together. "I can't say I ever want to be handcuffed to you again"

"Am I really that bad?" he sent her a wounded look but she only laughed.

"Yes. Would it kill you to take a shower now and again?" She was only joking, after all he smelled kind of nice, better than nice actually. Fantastic. Not that she was ever going to tell him that.

"I will have you know I shower daily"

"Do you use any soap?"

"Yes as a matter of fact" She had been kind of hoping he would tell her what kind. It smelled kind of spicy and went well with his natural scent.

"You know in a way you're lucky you can't see?"

"Really, how so?"

"You were spared from seeing the look Jameson gave us when he undid the cuffs"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Oh yes"

Their laughter filled the room and for a moment Riley could almost forget about the upcoming full moon.


	5. SAVE INTELLIGENCE

The next chapter is currently in progress and will be up soon, I just wanted to share this link with you all. It's for a petition to bring back intelligence on another network and more signatures are urgently needed before the end of june, please sign and share it. It might not work but at least it will catch some attention. Unfortunately you cannot upload links so just take out the brackets and put in whatever should be there otherwise just google intelligence season 2 and it's towards the bottom of the first page, you'll see it.

(wwwdot) thepetitionsite (dotcom) /508/967/558/save-intelligence-intelligence-season-2/


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was not expecting the amazing response I received for the last two chapters, thank-you so much :)**

**If you have twitter you should follow Riley and Gabriel at favsuperweapon and secret_riley**

Riley awoke to the sound of footfalls outside her bedroom door and had it not been for the 'ouch' and subsequent curses that followed she would have been out of bed and down the hall, gun in hand in less than two seconds. Of course it was too late to go back to sleep now and even though she knew she should get out of bed and help him she was kind of miffed that he had woken her up (not to mention she was still mad about this whole mess) so she stayed in bed, enjoying the sounds of a blind Gabriel trying to make his way around her apartment. After a few minutes he found his way into her bedroom and she watched amused as he stumbled around the room trying to determine if she was awake.

Her plan backfired when his legs hit the edge of the bed, momentum causing him to fall moments later. He landed with an 'oomph' right in the centre, half draped over her.

"Guess you're awake now, huh?" his smile was sheepish, eye just a little bit too far to the left. His hair was adorably tussled, sleep shirt askew and track pants on backwards. She fought the blush that blossomed on her cheeks despite the fact that he couldn't see it, not entirely sure whether to growl or nuzzle into him. Though the latter was very tempting he was still waiting for an answer (not to mention still draped over her which felt a whole lot nicer than it should.)

"What gave you that idea?" His face fell and she let him stew for a few moments before she started laughing, him following suite moments later.

"You are so mean to me"

"You woke me up"

"Touché"

Gabriel seemed to realise just how close they were and he mumbled an apology before climbing ungracefully off her. Thanks to his lack of sight this brought the pair face to face, only centimetres separating them. It sent her heartbeat into overdrive, his closeness overriding all her senses.

_Notgoodnotgoodnotgood_ a voice in her head (that sounded suspiciously like Lillian) said but she had to admit it felt pretty damn good. Sadly Gabriel was unaware of just how close they were and with a regretful sigh she climbed out of bed, reaching out to nudge him in the right direction.

…

"Over here boss" His second in command pointed to a building across the street. With a nod his pack followed him and sure enough after a quick sniff around he could smell her scent. He reacted to it, almost turning right there in the middle of the street. This was her territory and he knew from experience just how powerful she was. If she wasn't a woman she would have been alpha, even then he barely escaped with his life. But that was all going to change now, thanks to a tip off he knew something he hadn't before and her, along with that so called secret weapon of hers was going to make him a tidy sum of money when he sold both to the Chinese.

He indicated to his pack to cover him as he risked a peak closer to the building. She would know he had been here; his scent was too strong to hide especially this close to the moon. _Let her know_, he thought, _let her know what's coming for her._

….

Riley stood against the kitchen counter watching as Gabriel unsuccessfully tried to fork a piece of his steak. She always had meat when the moon was this close and even though she had already finished hers the scent hung in the air deliciously, stirring the wolf. Despite the fact that the full moon wasn't for another night she could already feel its effects, as most wolves did for the first two nights. It was only on the third night, the true full moon wherein a werewolf was forced to change however most wolves chose to change on all three. Unfortunately she wasn't most wolves and her job prevented a lot of things but up until now it hadn't been a problem. She was hoping that his eyesight would return before tomorrow night but that wasn't looking likely. She couldn't just leave him with someone else, it was her job to protect him and that's what she was going to do, she just had to figure out how.

"Something wrong?" she was broken out of her thoughts at the sound of Gabriel's voice. She must have been quiet for too long because he was looking in her direction, forehead creased in worry.

"No" she said, a little too quickly and the worry lines on his face intensified. She swallowed, replying a little more gently "everything is fine."

"You're worried about me?" his tone held no accusation which helped to calm the wolf slightly.

"I'm always worried about you" she replied, keeping her tone light.

"As flattered as I am that's not everything" she sighed, running a hand loosely through her hair. She wanted to tell him but she had learnt the hard way that was never a good idea. The lying was starting to get to her though, as was the moon and this whole mess. Usually she thrived under pressure but now she just felt boxed in, trapped. Alone.

"Gabriel" it came out as a breathy sigh and for a moment she could have sworn a look of understanding crossed his unseeing eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"We're partners Riley, you know you can talk to me" his voice was quiet, gentle. It made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time: safety.

"I can't Gabriel, not with this. I wish I could"

"I understand" she could hear the hurt in his voice and more than anything she wished it didn't have to be like this. For a moment she indulged the thought of just telling him and even though she knew it could never happen it made her feel a little bit better.

"So what's for dessert?" he asked to lighten the mood.

"Dessert?"

"Aww, you mean I don't get dessert?" he mocked a wounded look in the direction of her footsteps and he could just about sense her eyes roll.

"However will you survive?" She laughed and he smiled in her direction. He knew she would be ok, at least for the moment. She had been acting strangely on and off ever since he met her, always trying to push him away whenever the mysterious day off of hers came around and it worried him. She was hiding something and getting her to open up was hard but he was determined to help her, he just had to figure out how.


End file.
